cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs
The '''Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs' is responsible for the promotion of Pacific Orange interests abroad as well as the establishment and maintenance of relations between Pacific Orange and other alliances and nations throughout the glove. Its current roles include the outlining and explanations for Pacific Orange initiatives and policies abroad, the facilitation of trade between Pacific Orange and other regional partners and the general fostering of diplomatic goodwill between Pacific Orange and other governments.'' General Overview The Pacific Orange Ministry of Foreign Affairs ( known more commonly as the Foreign Ministry ) is the cabinet level, foreign affairs agency of the Pacific Orange government. It is administered by the Pacific Orange Minister for Foreign Relations. Whilst originally created to oversee the formulation of all foreign policy as well as the fostering of international diplomatic relations, most of these functions have been subsumed by the Pacific Orange Houses of Parliament or transferred to other agencies. This means currently, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is primarily responsible for: conducting negotiations with foreign representatives, the promotion and protection of Pacific Orange assets abroad as part of the Foreign Ministry's role in developing and implementing the President's foreign policy, serving instructions to Pacific Orange consuls and ambassadors abroad and the communication of Pacific Orange policies to other governments throughout the region and the globe. Furthermore, the Foreign Ministry provides an array of important services to Pacific Orange citizens and to foreigners seeking to visit or immigrate to Pacific Orange. The Foreign Ministry fulfills these responsibilities mainly through the activities of its civilian workforce, though military personnel are sometimes called upon to provide security and intelligence related assistance. This workforce ( known collectively as the Foreign Service ) consists of Foreign Service personnel - that is specifically employed diplomatic officers, specialists and advisers - and domestic civil service employees who are employed by the federal government rather than the Foreign Service in particular. In carrying out its duties compiling intelligence reports as well as issuing travel warnings for Pacific Orange citizens, the Foreign Ministry works in close coordination with other federal agencies, such as the Ministry of Defence. As required by the principle of checks and balances, all major appointments within the Foreign Ministry must occur with the consent of Parliament. Major Foreign Policy Announcements In light of the current regional and global situation, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs has been authorised to release the following statement regarding the position of the Republic of Pacific Orange in the present diplomatic climate. Please note that such statements relate to current events and thus are subject to change at any given time. "The '''Republic of Pacific Orange' remains a committed member of the Grand Global Alliance and thus fully supports the GGA's actions in the Fourth Great War. However, as per the Republic's constitution regarding the use of its military capabilities overseas, the Republic of Pacific Orange at the present time firmly supports a policy of strict neutrality and hence will not allow any military forces of Pacific Orange to take part in the current conflict. The Republic nonetheless would like to use the opportunity to express its heart felt desire for a return to normalcy and peaceful international relations throughout the globe between all superpowers currently involved in conflict."'' '- Pacific Orange Minister of Foreign Affairs ( dated: 12 / 9 / 07 )'